The present invention relates generally to a beverage dispenser and more particularly relates to a portable, gas driven beverage dispenser that creates carbonated water on demand.
Beverage dispensers generally include a device for producing carbonated water. Once produced, the carbonated water may be stored within the dispenser so as to be available when needed. A common device for manufacturing and storing carbonated water is a carbonator tank. As is well known, most carbonator tanks include a plain water inlet, a carbon dioxide gas inlet, and a carbonated water outlet. Once the plain water and the carbon dioxide gas mix, the carbonated water remains in the carbonator tank until needed.
Most carbonator tanks also include a water level sensor that activates a water pump so as to keep the water within the carbonator tank at a predetermined level. The water level sensor is generally in communication with the water pump via an electronic circuit. As such, a source of electrical power generally is needed to operate the carbonator tank.
Although these known beverage dispensers and carbonator tanks adequately provide carbonated water and a carbonated beverage, there are several known drawbacks. For example, the known devices generally are not portable in that the supply of electric power is required. Further, the devices generally are large in size given the need for the carbonator tank and the associated elements.
What may be desired, therefore, is a beverage dispenser that is substantially portable. Such a beverage dispenser, however, should provide the same quality carbonated beverage as produced by the known devices while being reasonable in terms of costs, operation, and maintenance.
The present invention thus provides a beverage dispenser for providing a flow of carbonated water from a pressurized source of gas and a source of water. The dispenser may include a pump. The pump may be driven by the gas from the gas source to pump the water from the water source. The pump also may include a water outlet and a gas outlet. A connector may be in communication with the water outlet and the gas outlet so as to combine the gas and the water.
Specific embodiments of the invention may include the use of a T-joint as the connector. The pump may be a reciprocating pump. The pump may include a first chamber and a second chamber. A gas regulator may be positioned between the gas source and the pump so as to direct the gas to the first chamber and the second chamber. A first piston head may be positioned within the first chamber and a second piston head may be positioned within the second chamber. A linkage may connect the first piston head and the second piston head. The piston heads may each have a driving face and a pumping face.
The pump may include a gas inlet and a water inlet. The gas inlet may include a first chamber gas inlet positioned adjacent to the driving face of the first piston head and a second chamber gas inlet positioned adjacent to the driving face of the second piston head. The water inlet may include a first chamber water inlet positioned adjacent to the pumping face of the first piston head and a second chamber water inlet positioned adjacent to the pumping face of the second piston head. The gas outlet may include a first chamber gas outlet positioned adjacent to the driving face of the first piston head and a second chamber gas outlet positioned adjacent to the driving face of the second piston head. The water outlet may include a first chamber water outlet positioned adjacent to the pumping face of the first piston head and a second chamber water outlet positioned adjacent to the pumping face of the second piston head.
The supply valve may direct the gas from the gas supply to the first chamber gas inlet so as to force the first piston head away from the first chamber gas inlet and so as to force the second piston head towards the second gas inlet and open the second chamber water inlet. The supply valve may then direct the gas from the gas supply to the second chamber gas inlet so as to force the second piston head away from the second chamber gas inlet and to force the water within the second chamber out of the second chamber water outlet and so as to force the first piston head towards the first chamber gas inlet, force the gas within the first chamber out of the first chamber gas outlet, and open the first chamber water inlet. The supply valve may then direct the gas from the gas supply to the first chamber gas inlet so as to force the first piston head away from the first chamber gas inlet and to force the water within the first chamber out of the first chamber water outlet and so as to force the second piston head towards the second chamber gas inlet, force the gas within the second chamber out of the second chamber gas outlet, and open the second chamber water inlet.
The beverage dispenser may include a booster pump positioned downstream of the connector so as to boost the pressure of the carbonated water flow. The dispenser may include a cold plate positioned downstream of the booster pump so as to chill the carbonated water flow. The dispenser also may include a mixing valve positioned downstream of the cold plate so as to mix the carbonated water flow with a secondary fluid.
The present invention also may provide for a device for combining a gas and a liquid. The device may include a source of the gas, a source of the liquid, and a pump. The pump may be driven by the gas from the gas source to pump the liquid from the liquid source. The pump also may include a liquid outlet and a gas outlet. A connector may be in communication with the liquid outlet and the gas outlet so as to combine the gas and the liquid.
The present invention also may provide a portable beverage dispenser to serve a beverage from a source of a primary fluid, a source of a secondary fluid, and a source of a gas. The dispenser may include a cart, a primary fluid pump driven by the gas from the gas source to pump the primary fluid from the primary fluid source, a secondary fluid pump driven by the gas from the gas source to pump the secondary fluid from the secondary fluid source, and a mixing valve to mix the primary fluid and the secondary fluid. The primary fluid pump may include a gas outlet and a primary fluid outlet. A connector may be in communication with the gas outlet and the primary fluid outlet so as to combine the gas and the primary fluid.
These and other features of the present invention will become apparent after review of the following detailed description of the disclosed embodiments and the appended drawings and claims.